Sic Parvis Magna
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Greatness from small beginnings. The only problem was Phantom never wanted to be a hero. He might have done heroic deeds in the past but nobody saw him in such a light except for her. Nobody cared when they were attacked. Only now they need him but Phantom was gone, vanishing the day Dani died and in his place a Reaper rose casting a large shadow in his search for the Light. {Bi!}


_**{words - 6990}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! I'm not dead yet! [Look at my notes if you want to know where I've been] My stories are coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer for this one! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the story!}**_

 _ **{Warning. This story will have some Yaoi and Yuri so don't read it if you don't like it. You have been warned.}**_

 _ **{Warning Bi Danny. I repeat Danny will be bisexual but at most it'll be like a one night stand or a simple crush that'll fade over time. I have the pairings planned out in my head already but certain events will lead Danny towards other people who will take an interest in him for more than a few reasons good and bad so the warning is a heads up to turn back if you don't like it.}**_

 _ **{Warning this is a slight mix with the old Teen Titans cartoon so expect a kind of slightly older Beast Boy along with characters like Jinx showing up. I might and I stress the word [MIGHT] pull from other areas because I planned on using the Secret Trio for this idea so this is your heads up in case it does happen.}**_

 _ **{Kind of bashing a few people for this chapter but it'll even out after words.}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 _ **[?-?, August 3, 2009]**_

In the middle of a large desert sits a secret Cadmus facility hidden from the world. He didn't know or even care what sick things they were doing out here but the changeling still shivered scooting back slightly as a large mass of oily shadows crawled all over the bodies scattered everywhere. They were alive, broken but still alive and it kind of scared the teen knowing a part of him was kind of secretly happy watching another small piece of the Light fall apart one facility at a time.

With his shape-shifting abilities the fourteen year old's skin was a pale green complexion matching his neon green eyes and even darker shaggy green hair. Covered in dark green fur that matched his hair the shape-shifter was in a human like form right now but sometimes took on a simian-like form with even a prehensile monkey tail when fighting. The red and white single piece uniform he wore had pieces of alien technology integrated into it letting it shrink down into a collar whenever the changeling used his powers.

"Hey R-reaper?" Glancing towards the nearby desk the changeling spotted a faint blue mist escape the older boy's lips as the oily shadows worked their way across the room but he knew the hooded meta-human was always listening. Whoever turned him into the Reaper, whoever he learned under in the past in his drive for answers beat it plus a dozen other lessons into the meta-human's body.

"H-have you ever thought..." Clasping his hands together the younger boy started wringing them slightly always a little self-conscious about looking stupid in front of the seventeen year old meta-human he traveled with. "Have y-you ever wondered where either of us might be right now if you'd never found me that day?"

"..." **'A-are, are you really d-death or an i-illusion?'** "The Justice League were already in the nearby area looking into a few things so they would have taken you in if I wasn't there Beast Boy." **'H-hey, hey m-mister. I-if you really are death can I finally see m-my p-parents again?'**

The younger boy simply nodded at the answer quietly pulling his knees into his chest watching as a wisp of shadows gathered together in the darker places of Reaper's weathered jacket. His cheeks turned a little red from embarrassment as even more wisp started merging with the older boy's shadow knowing he'd never answer the last part of that question.

Most people overlooked it since he never took his jacket off but the changeling had been around him long enough to figure a few things out after Reaper told him about his past as Phantom. Most of it was missing by now but a few pictures were still on the internet covering the aftermath of Phantom's fight with some blonde alien who people still speculated was a type of Kryptonian based off of her powers. But so much hatred came from somewhere right?

Even he didn't like most of the things Cadmus pulled in the Light's name but there was always a reason behind that much anger towards anyone in general. Because Phantom normally played around around with his enemies. He never got angry always taking everything with a grain of salt only Dani's death pushed Reaper over the edge when added on top of everything else Amity Park piled onto his already hectic life.

 **'You'd be dead wouldn't you. Either that or tearing the heart out of Amity Park for what happened if I didn't need somebody looking out for me. If I wasn't here taking the place of a ghost.'** That twisted little thought came up whenever Beast Boy mentioned anything about Dani or Amity Park in general before the blonde woman appeared. **'Who was she that you'd take on the world for her?'**

Every hero and villain who heard about Dani simply brushed her off as the sidekick Reaper couldn't protect. The little girl who should have been in school instead of fighting supernatural entities. The clone some no name hero couldn't save when she took on the Kryptonian after he lost because they weren't cut out for the big leagues.

 **'Was she like me? Did we share the same laugh? Did we have the same kind of hobbies?'** "Why would you save me instead of going after the people who killed her?" Beast Boy whispered his question already knowing the older boy wouldn't respond. He never did when Dani was mentioned so the changeling simply watched as Reaper plugged a small machine into the computer. It did most of the work for them copying then downloading everything it could find out about Project Legacy but Beast Boy couldn't help closing his eyes breathing deeply. **'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I keep asking him things like that?'** He berated himself recalling the one time Reaper did answer him about his past before the Light and Cadmus set the blonde loose on Amity Park.

After all most of the underworld knew about Reaper since his appearance seven months ago when he tore through Bane's men searching for the criminal in question. **'Searching for answers.'** Yet no one had even pieced together that the former hero who vanished years ago was really Reaper behind the mask because he looked almost unrecognizable with the new gear and clothes covering him.

Wearing a weathered onyx colored hooded jacket with a silver-colored interior lining Beast Boy could barely make out the older boy's slim yet well-built frame when he stood up. It was covered up by a steel grey shirt that helped hide the black armored bodysuit Reaper wore underneath his new clothes.

Though Beast Boy's ears turned even redder almost matching the blush spreading across his cheeks as the changeling recalled how he knew what Reaper looked like without a shirt on. **'I should have knocked first.'** It left him more confused than anything but he still couldn't help remembering what else he saw that day as his gaze drifted towards the weathered utility belt around the older boy's waist. It was heavily modified but weathered from use with a few small tears visible.

The jacket itself looked somewhat customized with each individual button stamped with dozens of strange symbols and sequenced details in the pockets. It was unzipped for the most part with the tag on the zipper revealing the image of what looked like matching symbols with matching black cropped jeans lined with five pockets on each side. Everything from the custom jacket to the black buckled military grade boots with silver soles covered any visible part of the armored bodysuit hidden underneath it all.

Whoever the man was that trained him after Phantom vanished from the spotlight made it look militaristic on purpose copying more than a few of Batman's moves for some strange reason even Reaper didn't fully understand. Though the real piece of work was the skull white mask covering his face because the inside of it had a built-in tactical visor that gave him a heads up display of the surrounding area along with a handful of other features. Most of them Reaper used more than a few times since starting his hunt for the Light and anything that could help him find the blonde Kryptonian.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! All personnel evacuate to sector four immediately. Repeat, all personnel evacuate to sector four immediately." A computerized voice spoke over the blaring alarms letting them now someone finally noticed their little break-in.

 **'Look at me. I'm nothing but a screw up compared to someone like Reaper.'** Beast Boy thought while jumping down from his perch onto the ground hurrying after the older boy who caved in the doors blocking their path with a single punch. **'I'm just a stray he picked up along the way to take his sidekick's place. Reaper probably only took me in because I screwed up so badly a bunch of thugs were able to get the drop on me. But he still patched me up after everything was done. He still smiled even after my screw up let Dani's killer get away. So maybe that's why I stay when everyone who knows about Reaper calls me stupid. Like they think he can't hear them whenever they whisper about a monster like him caring for anything.'**

"Keep up kid." The changeling couldn't help but smile when he caught a glimpse of those toxic green eyes. They'd always look his way like Reaper could somehow tell what he was thinking.

 **'Because I saw behind his mask. I saw behind the monster whenever he holds himself back from crossing his own personal line in the sand. I saw Phantom underneath it all hidden behind a Reaper's mask.'** The former hero, someone who tried his best to keep everyone safe no matter what they thought about him. The grieving mentor who held himself back even now when hunting his clone's killer. **'I might not know everything about him but he still cares even when I do something stupid.'**

"I'm coming." **'Maybe, maybe that's why I'll follow him even if I'm only taking the place of a ghost in his heart because he doesn't look past me.'** "Hey can I play the Witcher when we get back?" **'He looks at me green fur and all without blinking.'**

"Depends on the time kid."

42-42-564

 _ **[Jump City, August 3, 2009]**_

"D-danny..." Biting back a shout of pain she kept talking ignoring the blood coating her raven colored hair and the large gash in her side. "You were right about working with him. He li-... No I lied to you. I know I shouldn't have but at the time I fought they were doing good things here. I thought the stories people told me about him were wrong or blown out of proportion like Masters did with us before you left... I thought I could be a hero like you were with his help but, but I fell for it just like countless others have before me." Hearing the alarms blaring in the background she started typing in a complex series of commands into the computer mumbling curses when the gash above her eyes started bleeding again. "I know I shouldn't have come here and after everything that happened you have every right to hate me. I still don't know what happened to you or where you went after the attack but I know something changed when you finally came back. I know you might even hate us for everything that happened but I need your help Danny." Shouting could be heard from somewhere off-screen followed by loud thuds as the metal doors behind her slowly crumple in from heavy blows hammering it. "I know I-It might not be much but I think I might have found the group who sent the bitch after you and killed Dani. They call themselves the Light." The video paused as Danny looked at her face for a second longer before tapping the screen letting it replay again.

"They call themselves the Light." Tap. "They call themselves the Li-." A call interrupted his thoughts as he brought it up to his ear answering it without even thinking.

"Danny? Danny are you there?" He was tempted, oh so tempted to hang up without saying a word but decided against it in the end. She'd keep calling if he did anyway.

"Oh... It's you." He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach those ocean blue eyes of his when Danny finally recognized the number calling him this late at night. "I've moved on Jazz. Nobody at my new school knows anything about Phantom, ghost or where I even came from before moving here yet you still keep calling like nothing ever happened between us. How did you even get my new number?"

"Tucker got it for me after hacking into your bio." Jazz admitted knowing it was for the greater good of everyone in Amity Park he come home and a little happy Danny finally answered her calls for a change instead outright ignoring it. They couldn't really keep him in Amity Park anymore, not with the number of powers her little brother gained over the years but the ghost were going wild without Phantom to keep them in line anymore. "I know nothing could change what I did but-."

"I'm doing okay in my classes." Danny interrupted with a shrug enjoying the view of Jump City from his balcony. "The teachers are nice enough that they don't mind giving me a few extra term projects to catch up with the rest of the class and Miss Vaswani even complemented my progress when she came over earlier to check up on me." He sounded so happy being accepted into such a prestigious school even if it was through the man who trained him.

 **'The man who game me my new name Reaper the day before I left him.'** Danny thought recalling the number of papers the school wanted filled out and his neighbor who kept on dropping by. Not that he even cared since the living situation wasn't even that much of a problem but with the Light still looking for them it turned him more than a little paranoid whenever someone from the school called or knocked on his door. Danny didn't even mind that after figuring out their schedule because everything was finally turning around for him since leaving Amity Park.

"That's great Danny. You'll have to tell me all about it when you come home later this month for a visit." The meta-human's smile dropped slightly hearing her planning out his life without running any of it by him just like everyone else back home did.

Glancing back towards the living room his eyes landed on Garfield wearing the hologram device he picked up from a 'friend' letting the younger boy look human when around other people or Tula who normally stops by for a quick visit like now. With the hologram working he had a slightly tanned complexion and blue eyes a shade lighter than his own. His hair was still shaggy but now took on a darker red shade instead of staying dark green while he wore a simple black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt with a pair of black baggy shorts that fell a little past his knees.

 **'He wouldn't stop hugging me after I showed him how to work the thing.'** Checking the time on his watch Danny kept tuning his sister out the longer she kept talking having stopped caring a long time ago what anyone from his past did anymore.

"Ah." Softly clearing his throat she final let him talk again after five minutes of planning a trip he wouldn't bother making anytime soon. "Sorry. I meant to tell you sooner than now but I don't think I can make a flight back to Amity anytime this month." The teenager took a shaky breath pushing down the darker thoughts in the back of his head for now not needing another reminder of his past mistakes and all the guilt everyone kept pilling on top of him for some reason. The world already had more than enough heroes so one of them could handle all the supernatural things in Amity Park from now on.

"I'm still adjusting to living on the school's campus and my neighbor Tula is already taking more than enough time out of her day to help me study for some of the harder test... Maybe, maybe when things aren't so busy around here I'll stop by for a visit Jazz." **'Liar!'**

"Oh... Danny." After a heavy disappointed sigh her voice came over the phone sounding even more condescending than last time. "Look I understand when things suddenly get hectic but mom and dad were really looking forward to your visit this week." **'Liar!'** Just like when they were kids Jazz was still trying to guilt him into doing what she thought was best by acting like a disappointed parent but it wouldn't work anymore. Not when all of Amity Park despised his other half or anything supernatural in origin thanks to all of the shitty plans Masters pulled over the years.

"Don't act like you're really broken up over this Jazz." Danny countered catching Tula's eyes from across the room when she caught him staring. He tried, he really did try looking away but ended up lost in those aquamarine eyes and her soft concerned smile before she looked away when Garfield cheered at winning whatever game they were playing. Why wouldn't he stare when Tula had on one of his old baggy shirts barely covering her slender body, a body he saw more and more curves of every time she stopped by for any number of random things.

"I know why you're really pushing for a visit this month and we both know mom and dad are too busy trying to get their portal working again too even notice I moved out." **'They didn't even care enough to bother reading the papers before signing them. Hell nobody could be bothered enough to see me off so why should I care anymore.'** "Knowing them they probably wouldn't even care either way with the 'failure' out of the picture."

 **'Jazz needs to hear this. They all need to realize I'm done being Amity Park's pariah.'** "I've been gone for a while now with nobody caring or even reaching out unless they need another favor from Phantom." **'Not me, no never me the failure. Why would anybody need me around when Phantom is a hundred times better than some worthless nobody like Fenton.'** "The people of Amity Park always need something from me but whenever I needed any kind of help in the past you'd brush off my calls and were cold during the few times I did try visiting after moving out. When you knew I was struggling with everything that happened after that bitch killed Dani nobody cared. You all expected me to just get over it like nothing ever happened but I'm not." **'I can't just move on like nothing happened. I can't set back and forget why they went after us.'**

"Even before then with everyone pressuring me into being a hero and I came to you needing help figuring things out all I got was lectures on how I should just grow up." Lightning rumbled across the sky striking somewhere near the barren island a few miles off the coast. "All I ever really wanted was for somebody, anybody on my side telling me everything would be okay just once after everything that happened but you, Sam and even some of the ghost I helped could only lecture me about all the responsibilities I had as a hero. All I ever heard was how moving on would be best for everyone involved and Dani wasn't worth picking another fight with a possible Kryptonian."

 **'That's all I am to everyone. A hero when they need someone to stop the bad guy but also their pariah when nobody else can be blamed for all of the destruction. It didn't help things any when Masters slandered my name any way he could think of.'** "All of you somehow think I owe the world some kind of debt because I survived getting my powers when anyone else should have died but I don't. I never asked for any of it but I won't look the other way. I can't when that bitch nearly crippled me and killed Dani for something outside of her control."

"Oh Danny... We've talked about this. I'm sorry about what happened but you would never have done anything with your life acting like a child all the time. You never would have grown up and no matter how much she might have been like a daughter you have to remember Dani was nothing more than one of Vlad's failed clones. A clone meant to take your place the second she saw an opening and all it would take for someone to get hurt or die is a single slip up on your part." **'She won't even see things from me prospective. Nobody from Amity Park will.'** "I did the right thing here Danny even though you still can't see it."

"No you didn't." With a sigh he spotted Tula shooting him a concerned look mouthing if everything was okay. "I'm fine." Danny mouthed back running a hand through his raven colored hair when she smiled. **'Her smiles always help me feel like I could take on the world. They keep me grounded.'** Only Tula had a few problems of her own since she was looking for a fresh start away from it all just like him. Neither would openly admit it but their chats about astronomy or even marine biology helped each other feel alive again even when it mostly ended with Garfield interrupting them whenever they got to close.

"You did it for yourself otherwise Masters wouldn't have the thesis you wrote about meta-humans or know as much about me." It hurt more than anything remembering their last fight before leaving for good and how Masters gloated while using his personal problems only one other person knew about against him. Hell he'd have gladly stayed in Amity Park if they'd have just cut him a break so he could look into Cadmus with their help but even Valerie slowly started distancing herself for some strange reason before vanishing all together until her last message.

"When I needed a big sister instead of another parent you decided on your own what I would do with my life and powers. We could have sat down and talked things through. We could have done a lot of things different before I left but even if you had the best of intentions at heart it doesn't change the fact I almost fell apart and nobody but Valerie even cared. Everyone else just expected their hero to move on like nothing even happened but I can't when everyone in Amity Park hates my other half because of all the Fruitloop's stupid plots."

"Dan-." "I need to go. Amity Park doesn't want or need a freak show like me around anymore so no, I'm not going back there. I never want anything to do with that life ever again." "Danny wa-." "That town can rot away happy that I'm gone for all I care." Ending the call before Jazz could say anything further he pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back the urge to scream all the while thinking more and more about Amity Park. They might have been a family at some point but Jazz only started taking an interest in his life after learning about his other half. It hurt more than anything after learning the truth because she only wanted to study a no name 'hero' like Phantom since it helped with her psychology grade.

Before that all she saw was an annoying little brother proving she only cared about furthering herself more than anything else when Jazz even went so far as to write her college entrance thesis on 'ghost envy' and meta-humans coping with trauma. His big sister forced herself into every single part of his life and didn't even bother asking if it was okay before writing a damn thesis of all things about him making Phantom look like an even bigger laughing-stock than usual. Things were bad enough with the public already seeing his other half as a menace after Masters slandered the name Phantom all over the news but when he got his hands on her things people started laughing or sending him pitying looks because she made it seem like all ghost wanted to be trapped on earth.

It hurt to admit even now after the move but the proof was always staring him right in the face. His relationships with the people in Amity Park from Sam to even his parents always seemed to revolve around Phantom in some shape or form. Nobody there needed or even wanted a waste of space like Danny Fenton around. They only wanted Phantom and it was slowly driving him insane when nobody seemed to notice him vanishing for weeks or even months at a time.

Sure Sam might have been there for him in the beginning before his powers came into play but after words she started pushing him aside when the other kids at school spotted Phantom hanging around or saving her before anyone else. She didn't give a damn about Danny Fenton only how his growing list of powers could improve her daily lives in some way. Just thinking about it had his blood boiling because he lost sight of the simple fact that underneath the lonely little goth girl was a rich kid just acting out against her parents.

Even before then she treated him like an idiot and either acted like a one woman feminist group or gave everyone a cold shoulder for weeks whenever they didn't agree with her ideas. Sure it was fun at first knowing someone like that who stuck by her beliefs no matter what but when Sam kept pushing them onto everyone else including the Lunch Lady and Vortex it got old real fast. Even Ember the girl who literally embodied teenage rebellion couldn't stand being around her for more than a few minutes because she saw the rich girl buried under all the dark clothes everybody else overlooked.

 **'Not that I can really blame Ember anymore after talking with the school's counselor.'** He couldn't really tell her everything but Miss Vaswani would at least sit and talk with him at least once a week unlike Jazz and everyone else back in Amity who thought they could demand answers whenever they liked. That was one of the reasons why nobody in Amity Park knew where he lived even if he did call to check in because Jazz would try guilting him into coming back like now or Sam would go off the deep end about somehow betraying their friendship. Only now Danny was planning on getting a new system and double-check his bank account if Tucker was really snooping around looking for the name of his new school. **'Not that they'd even get in but it's better than them showing up at the gates demanding to see me.'**

 **'All for their version of the greater good. Yea right, more like if Sam wanted it gone I'm supposed to destroy it for no other reason besides it's somehow hurting the environment or attack a theater because beauty pageants are a blight on earth.'** Danny brushed it aside back then because they were friends but the little things slowly turned more demanding over time when she tried guilting him into destroying SUVs or helping out with an animal rights group.

Things went even further when weeks before his move Bruce Wayne's company started work on a factory in the neighboring town. Sam went ballistic after hearing about it already planning out dozens of different plans so the three of them could stop it from being finished. Only problem with all of that was there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever destroy a factory with new jobs able to provide for a lot of people in the surrounding areas. Throughout it all though she still accused him of being against mother earth and a long list of other things that weren't worth repeating in public or even in private. Besides everyone in Amity Park already thought Phantom deserved to fade for being a supernatural creature and he refused to give the press any more evidence Masters would use against him later.

Tucker wasn't anywhere near as bad since he at least grew out of asking for stuff after everything that happened with Dani knowing when too back off. In the privacy of his thoughts though it still kind of made his skin crawl recalling the number of times he wanted him to overshadow some random girl for a date then joke about it later like it wasn't creepy. That wasn't even a problem compared to his parents who were so wrapped up in their projects they couldn't bother caring about anything else.

They were one of the main reasons behind him getting a few part-time jobs in some of the neighboring towns before the scholarship offer appeared because he needed money for college among other things. **'Not that they even cared or noticed me leaving.'** Whether they knew it or not his parents had dumped pretty much every penny into Jazz's college fund or their crappy inventions long before Masters started fucking around with Amity Park.

 **'And every single aspect of my life.'** Danny added in his head. Besides it wasn't that hard for the Fentons to forget about their failure of a son's future when he was a C grade student while their brilliant daughter did everything right without even trying. **'Not that they really cared enough to look into why my grades suddenly dropped in the first place. Or even realize it only happened after Phantom started showing up.'**

They didn't even seem to notice the number of scars or injuries he suddenly gained or tried asking why his grades started slipping. No, the Fentons only saw a failure and even then it was only long enough for one of Maddie's lectures on doing better before the two of them were right back too hunting down Phantom for having no right to exist among everyday normal humans. So no neither of them have really mattered in a long time since they never seemed to notice the obvious signs of bullying whenever he'd come home covered in garbage from whatever dumpster Dash tossed him into or the principal asking them to stop by for a talk almost weekly. **'Unlike Miss Vaswani and mister Lancer who noticed the signs right away and tried getting me to talk about it.'**

The only adult in Amity Park he could even remotely respect was Lancer who kept trying to make home visits or get them to stop by for a talk after school but it always ended badly. Danny shuddered slightly remembering the aged teacher's last attempt because they ended up attacking him after one of their inventions went off near the front door. Neither of them even seemed remotely concerned when Lancer kept him after school trying to help Danny catch up with his assignments in the beginning when all the different supernatural problems started appearing.

 **'Not surprising since I'm not their golden girl who can't do a single thing wrong or one of the ghost they want gone no mat... Don't think about her like that.'** Even now as he tossed his jacket on a nearby chair Danny could still remember Dani smiling in the back of his thoughts as she mouthed four simply words to him. Four little words that hurt more than anything else when he saw what happened after the blonde girl nearly caved his head in during their fight. A simple sentence that kept him from going over the edge sometimes when nothing else worked.

That's how Danny reminds himself not to screw up again because he couldn't afford it. **'I might have messed up things with Dani but the one thing I'll never apologize for is taking this chance instead of sticking around a place that didn't want me.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _This is how I see things for this thought. Daniel 'Danny/Dan' Phantom for this idea is kind of from a friend but not at the same time. She wanted a bunch of different One-Shots of Danny with different heroes and villains while I took the idea and ran it by another friend that made me think of Beast Boy. I mentioned it when catching up with one of the people who were worried about me while I was gone and he suggested something really embarrassing that helped give this crazy idea life. All in all I've brought this up five times and got a new idea each time so this is what I turned it into after some really awkward conversations._**

 _ **Him being more of a meta-human instead of a halfa for this idea plays off of the main thought behind everything but cannon wise Danny still has all of his powers including super strength. This next part comes from the wiki. [With the exact amount he can lift or press never being stated, but a guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates.] But since I'm messing around with his powers and he'll be older it'll be boosted some putting him a level or two below a few of DC's heavy hitters. He won't be man handling Superman any time soon but Danny has been shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as holding up a school bus full of kids with no strain. {All of the powers outside of the one new addition he's getting will be revealed as the story goes on but all of them are coming from his long list already on the wiki so check it out if you don't believe me about some of them in the future. I'm just adding one new power onto what is already there in the first place.}**_ _ **It'll also help when explaining why he didn't loose some of his temporary powers from canon events.**_

 _ **The events surrounding Dani will also have far reaching consequences when the facts behind her attack are revealed. I'm not saying much since I don't know if anyone will like it but the events surrounding her death and Valerie's last message will also cover a lot of things and why Danny ended up in Jump City. Though more than a few people could piece some of it together with his teacher being easy enough and the little bit of info in this chapter. It'll also be one hell of a misunderstanding when Danny runs into Supergirl.**_

 _ **Garfield otherwise known as Beast Boy is a mesh of the old Teen Titans version and his Young Justice counterpart. So he isn't some little kid but more around Danny's age since he's living at the school along with a few other characters but has the Teen Titans version's backstory. Danny has some help in his attacks on Cadmus and the Light but I really wouldn't call them an A lister team.**_

 _ **They're kind of like a group of third-stringers people would normally overlook helping each other out more out of survival than anything else. They'll learn what will happen if Cadmus captures them and know only someone as overly paranoid as Batman would even believe such a large group of villains were teaming up without proof so they're as good as dead on their own. But teaming up if only temporarily with other long shots would be something most of them could get behind if it meant the Light is taken out first.**_

 _ **It's not fleshed out all the way since I only have how they originally met and the basic plot in mind for Danny's secret war against the Light so if it doesn't work I'll just take it down but I hope somebody out there likes the idea and I'm open for suggestions about anything and everything if you're not a jerk about it.**_

 _ **The two chapters will be kind of slow with Danny living his new life in Jump City fighting crime every now and then under a new name while unintentionally making allies when other third-stringers discover his files on Project Legacy. There won't be a long list of characters but most if not all of them will start gravitate towards the school at some point in time because I planned on the dorms being co-ed even if the classes take a background role for the most part.**_

 _ **However the thought of a bunch of teen heroes and villains sharing a building seems funny enough I'd try it just because I couldn't stop laughing thinking about some of the Justice League's reactions when they learn about it. I don't know if you've seen A Slap on Titan or not but number 14 The People vs Eren Jaeger is funny. If you have you'll know what I'm talking about when Levi puts Eren through his initiation and it had me cracking up a little because I thought of Danny pulling something similar on Wally for some reason.**_

 _ **While Danny is meeting the new neighbors moving into the dorms in the next two chapters he'll be unaware of the Justice League among other groups looking for Phantom. Just because he gave up being a hero doesn't mean the ghost aren't still a problem for the rest of the world and Amity Park wants their hero back after dealing with the supernatural side of things without him there.**_

 _ **So if this lives on it'll be a lot of different team ups in the future with characters like Mammoth and or Argent helping Danny out in his secret war against the Light. They aren't going to suddenly turn good or bad but instead will put it aside for a little bit when Danny needs a team at his back with both sides using the school as a kind of neutral ground.**_

 _ **They'll want the Light gone or at least crippled after learning about Cadmus's plans for Project Legacy and their need for expendable test subjects the rest of the world either overlooks or ignores. I planned on bringing in the other two members of the Secret Trio but could only find one story involving Jake so I don't know if anyone out there would even like a story with them in it. Like I said before I ran the idea by a few people before posting this and one even suggested a few other odd characters like Hiro from Big Hero 6 and or Rex, Zak and Ben moving into the dorms instead if the Secret Trio thing couldn't work out. We even brainstormed a few different ways they could fit into the world without adding in all the problems their past would bring with having someone like Ben hanging around but for now I'll see if anyone likes the idea of Wally getting the crap kicked out of him when Batman moves Kid Flash's things into the room down the hall after learning about a school for meta-humans, aliens and every other kind of problem the League doesn't want in one place.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what I'm doing. I'm not even in it for the reviews but I just have a stupid thing where I wait to get around four or more before I start working on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
